grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Teagan/History
}} History In the Northern Territories, there exists a thriving clan of Griffins. Proud creatures with exceptional warriors, wise sages, skilled rangers, and powerful magic weavers. Over time, the clan has adapted to the ever changing world, taking on their Therian forms in order to have mutual and common grounds with their neighbors in the surrounding territories - for trade, bartering, and politics. Notoriously known to be a rather rich clan, rumored to have millenniums worth of treasures they keep guarded. Often they were employed by all manner of men and beast of safe guarding relics, jewels, artifacts, and more. And were often the target of men with greed in their eyes and dark hearts. And as the world changes, so many things stay the same... Teagan was born to proud parents of warrior blood within the clan. Such skilled warriors was in tandem with nobility, and the familiy certainly earned such ranks. Her father one of the top warriors, while her mother was a sage with notable combative skill and magical ability. She was a fluttery and free spirit in her youth, always quick to follow her father and older brother into their training, insisting to partake. She learned combat and weaponry from her father, while her mother taught her the finer skills of magic. It certainly wasn't long until she was evenly match with her brother and many of the older and more experienced Griffins even as a child. She certainly was bound to a promising future. Meanwhile, the Griffins became the target of a cruel human warlord and ruler of a distant land who heard the rumors and stories of the treasure trove guarded by the clan, and sought to covet it for himself. They came in the dark of the night, after traversing harsh terrain. And a small war in this pocket of the land ensued that night. And while the clan drove off their invaders, it was not without loss. And Teagan was left to be raised by her now crippled father, just the two of them. The impressionable youth had since harbor a distrust, and perhaps even a fear, of humans. While her father sought to care for her, it was she who cared for him as it was a long recovery and adjustment period for her father who lost his leg, but she never lost her optimism in the face of such adversity. Her grief was subsequently channeled into training, along with brief escapades into the wilds surrounding their home. While she rather travel far beyond the borders, responsibility kept her at bay - or rather, the fear of leaving her father behind. Years later, when Teagan finally aged into maturity, with her eyes always lingering on the horizon, that yearning became far too great. It wasn't until the insistence of her equally stubborn father that the Griffin decided there was far too much of the world to see. Perhaps to even one day meet the man who tore her family apart, and find out what happened to her brother... As a parting gift, her father gave her an amulet to mask her features should she ever feel the need to. And thus, she embarked on a series of misadventures offering her services as a mercenary and ranger where ever she went. On one such occasion, passing through a town, a lord sought her skills as a ranger to deal with trespassers and vandals on land he owned in the wilds. It seemed an easy coin to be earned by the Griffin, and took the job. She had not expected to meet a Dragonborn who had fallen for her, quite literally falling on her. Seemed for other reasons, this Dragonborn named Asher was hired by others for the same bounty. While the two decided to team up, it was a partnership that was forged and unyielding to this day. Teagan no longer traveled alone, and she realized she rather enjoyed it this way so long as it was Asher by her side. Though it isn't often they stay in one place long, but there is something about this city that coaxes them to stay awhile. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories